


Palabras

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño regalo para Draco por sus 35, aunque llegue un día tarde :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento si tiene muchas faltas o errores, lo terminé hoy nada más que para subirlo y está sin betear y leído sobre la marcha.

Mientras sentía la calidez innata del pie subir sobre sus muslos, dejó escapar un leve suspiro, casi interno. Quería mantener la paciencia.

Pero el pie siguió subiendo, por supuesto, como cabía esperar. Así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a hacerlo, volvió a suspirar esta vez de manera mucho más ruidosa. Deliberadamente. Con alevosía y nocturnidad.

Y aun así, esto no lo detuvo. Ni siquiera lo hizo moderarse un poco o bajar la velocidad en la ascensión que tenía prevista.

Así que cerró los ojos y pretendiendo no estar molesto en absoluto, se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la boca para tratar de detener esa pequeña invasión.

—Tengo que entregar este informe mañana, además tengo que estar listo para la vista a medio día. Así que por favor…

Ni siquiera terminó la frase porque no lo vio para nada necesario.

Sus papeles no le importaban lo más mínimo, hacía minutos que leía la misma línea, para que engañarse. Además una solitaria gota de sudor estaba resbalando desde hacía exactamente treinta segundos por su columna vertebral.

Pero tenía que entregar ese maldito documento. Y la verdad no es lo que le apetecía hacer precisamente.

No. Debía hacerlo. Se iba a concentrar en eso. “Su informe” se repitió durante unos pocos minutos a modo de mantra mientras sin ningún tipo de pudor, en esta ocasión una mano, se escurrió por su vientre.

Las ganas de llorar iban en aumento. Nunca creyó que se podía llorar de frustración. Se equivocó. Como en otras tantas cosas.

—Enserio —repitió—. Necesito terminar esto, ¿no puedes esperar una hora? Solo una hora, te lo juro.

Al igual que en su primera súplica, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por lo que imaginó lo que eso significaba.

—Vale, está bien. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó algo frustrado viendo que estaba ignorando totalmente su trabajo.

—Es mi cumpleaños, ya sabes lo que quiero…

—Aun no es tu cumpleaños, Draco, es mañana, aun no son ni las diez. Déjame terminar esto —suplicó.

El slytherin puso su mejor sonrisa y lo miró sin decir nada.

—¿Por favor?

La respuesta, como esperaba, la misma.

Así que algo frustrado, terminó levantándose de la cama a su pesar.

Draco, a su vez, se acomodó en el centro y se arropó hasta la cintura, sentándose como si fuese a contemplar un espectáculo.

—A ver —dijo Harry desapareciendo en la habitación de al lado y volviendo a los pocos segundos con un lío de ropa—, es esta, ¿no?

—Lo sabes perfectamente, si no, no te la habrías quedado un mes entero.

—Y tú sabes que tengo que quedármela hasta el día del solsticio.

—Claro, lo haces por eso…

—Si quieres la vuelvo a poner en su sitio.

—De eso nada, gryffindor desagradecido —dicho esto, Draco miró su reloj y después volvió su mirada a Harry—. Te doy diez minutos.

—No me lo puedo creer, de verdad. ¿Tanto te gusta?

—Ya sabes que sí. Y a ti también, así que no te hagas más de rogar —mientras estaba hablando Draco, entró en la habitación de al lado a ponerse las prendas que tenía en la mano—. Es que, es mucha casualidad que el uniforme oficial que tienes que ponerte para el día de la victoria y que también tienes que llevar en la gala del solsticio, me ponga tan caliente y que mi cumpleaños caiga justo en medio de ambas celebraciones.

—Uy, sí —fingió—, muchísima casualidad.

—Esta es una conspiración tuya para volverme loco… si Kingsley supiera lo que haces con ese uniforme…

—Solo espero que nunca se entere —replicó Harry desde la puerta solo asomando la cabeza.

—Si también pudieras hacer algo con ese pelo.

—Eso es pedir ya demasiado, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué finges que todo esto es tedioso para ti? Luego no te oigo quejarte.

Desde su posición en la cama, Draco pudo oír a Harry soltar una carcajada limpia.

Iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio al ver que el moreno aparecía por la puerta ataviado en el dichoso y mil veces nombrado uniforme.

No sabía si eran las botas. Si era la forma en que Harry lo llevaba, con esa despreocupación. Con ese desconocimiento total de que estaba comible. O también podía ser esa camisa entallada hasta decir basta y que parecía poner dificultades a sus pulmones para poder respirar. O esos pantalones igual de estrechos dentro de las ya mencionadas botas. También era posible que la chaqueta fuese la culpable.

Pero, ¿para que engañarse? Se decía Draco en este punto. Si fuese solo eso, no dejaría a Harry salir así fuera de su habitación. Si cualquiera que lo viese con esa ropa, tuviese las mismas intenciones que él tenía…

Lo que hacía en realidad que todo el conjunto lo pusiese a cien era que conocía a la perfección todo lo que había justo debajo. Lo que estaba cubriendo. Se podría pensar que con cualquier otra vestimenta pasaría lo mismo. O que desnudo sería mejor. Pero no. Era un misterio en sí mismo. Uno que no quería desvelar porque realmente no le importaba. Lo único que sabía, era que ver a Harry tal y como lo estaba viendo ahora lo hacía querer tirarlo sobre la cama y… bueno, lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

—Acércate —le pidió sin reparos.

—¿Qué te obedezca es también algún tipo de fetiche que tienes?

—Claro que sí, pero con todo el mundo. Vamos —le repitió—, acércate.

Harry irremediablemente tuvo que obedecerle, por supuesto.

Cuando estaba casi llegando a la cama, Draco pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Espera, quédate ahí, tengo otra idea.

El moreno, que no tenía esa noche la paciencia precisamente en uno de sus mejores días, puso los ojos en blanco intentando que el otro no se diese cuenta.

Y así, durante unos minutos que pasaban para él como horas, Draco lo rodeó sin tocarlo o decir una palabra.

—¿Queda mucho?

—¿Eres un crío? —dijo en respuesta el rubio mirándolo algo frustrado—, solo intento hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Era cierto. Se estaba mareando. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Desnudarlo lentamente? ¿O que lo hiciera él mismo? No, no. Mejor, ¿por qué no se desnudaba él y Harry se quedaba completamente vestido? Ese era su fetiche al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Lo que Harry vestía. Pero… ¿y si…?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio cuando Harry se acercó a él a besarle.

—Quiero hacerlo ya, mira como me tienes —dijo señalando su evidente erección—. Y llevo diez minutos aquí de pie, sin hacer nada.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más paciente?

—Pues tócame al menos, ¿no? Mientras te lo piensas.

Después de eso, el rubio el que se mostró aún más exasperado. Ni siquiera respondió y siguió en su tarea de investigar la mejor manera de aprovechar la situación.

—¿Te ayudo un poco? —preguntó de nuevo el gryffindor—. A lo mejor, si me quito esto…

—No toques nada, ¿vale? Estoy pensando.

—Creo que estás pensando demasiado. Yo quiero hacértelo ya.

—No es así de simple, ¿vale? Quiero algo especial, es mi cumpleaños. Además, si siempre hacemos lo mismo, terminaremos aburriéndonos el uno del otro. Y no quiero eso.

—Tonterías —murmuró Harry.

—¿Piensas que es una tontería? Solo quiero darle algo de originalidad. Algo fuera de la rutina y de lo que hacemos siempre. No sé, no quiero aburrirme ni aburrirte.

—Yo nunca me aburro. Y jamás he pensado que hemos tenido dos veces iguales. Para mis todas son diferentes y especiales.

—¡Claro! —exclamó repleto de sarcasmo—, después de estos años, cada una es especial y diferente. Sí seguimos así, acabaremos aburridos, te lo digo yo.

—Pues yo pienso que si le das tantas vueltas y lo piensas tanto, terminarás por arruinarlo.

—Vaya, gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor —respondió Draco sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzados.

Harry que ya lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que ya no iba a haber nada esa noche, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿De verdad te preocupas por estas cosas? —preguntó intentando no sonar muy brusco.

—Claro que sí, está visto que tu no lo haces, alguno debe hacerlo para no arruinarlo todo y que terminemos cansados el uno del otro.

—¿Acaso estás cansado de mí?

—Claro que no —negó algo indignado.

—¿Y porque te preocupas tanto entonces? Yo no me canso de ti, y creo que nunca podré hacerlo. Y si pasa algo así, dudo mucho que sea por la forma en que nos acostamos. No creo que eso tenga que ver, porque en mi opinión, lo que hacemos en la cama solo refleja cómo nos sentimos fuera de ella.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Si estoy enfadado o molesto contigo, no me apetece hacerlo. Si estoy alegre y feliz, sí.

—No es para nada así de simple. Si lo fuese, las parejas durarían eternamente.

—Solo digo que como nos sintamos el uno con el otro es lo que hace que funcionemos o no. No que me ponga un uniforme o que a veces yo vaya arriba o abajo, o que lo hagamos en la ducha… depende del humor en el que estemos y lo que tengamos ganas en ese momento. No es algo que crea que se deba planificar.

—Pero entonces, se volverá rutinario y aburrido y nos cansaremos —replicó de nuevo el rubio.

—Si estamos cansados el uno del otro, dará igual si hay uniformes, esposas, dildos, o lo que sea que te guste. Terminaremos aburridos igualmente aunque contratemos un show personal, ¿lo entiendes? Eso es solo un complemento. No tienes que estar siempre pensando en que me gusta, porque lo que me gusta, lo tengo ya.

Draco sonrió aunque Harry no lo vio convencido del todo.

—Ven conmigo —dijo cogiéndole de la mano—, quiero enseñarte lo que siento cada vez que lo hacemos.

Sin decir una palabra, pero sobre todo, confiando en Harry, lo agarró de la mano y se levantó.

—Primero, voy a quitarme esto, ¿vale? No es que me importe, pero va a molestar.

Para este punto, Draco decidió que no volvería a hablar, Harry se había puesto algo serio y no estaba acostumbrado a verle así, por lo que optó por prestar atención y esperar a ver qué es lo que viene.

—Normalmente —comenzó de nuevo—, cuando te veo, siempre tengo ganas de besarte. O de tocarte. No es algo que pueda controlar. Es algo que deseo. Así que como hoy no tengo que controlar…

Draco se dejó invadir por su boca sin oponer resistencia. La verdad, siempre se preguntó porque Harry lo besaba con tanta pasión. Por qué nunca parecía tener suficiente. Puede que hoy termine con esa duda.

—Ahora, viene mi parte favorita. Que es quitarte la ropa —dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Primero comenzó con la camisa, que desbotonó con sumo cuidado y retiró de los hombros como si estos fueran delicados, haciendo que su roce pusiera todos sus vellos de punta. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar lo que el roce de la piel de Harry sobre la suya provocaba en su estómago, pero si es cierto que remueve algo en su interior. Algo que ninguna otra persona ha despertado jamás en él.

—Cuando llego a este punto —siguió el gryffindor—, siempre me detengo un segundo. Y te observo esta cicatriz —señaló la que tiene sobre su estómago con su dedo índice—, es la que te hice en sexto y aunque han pasado tantos años, aún recuerdo a la perfección.

Harry pasó la palma de su mano sobre la marca provocando aún más cosquilleos. Haciéndolo sentir de alguna forma algo más íntimo que la simple caricia. Una conexión difícil de explicar para ojos ajenos pero que tenía mucho sentido para ambos.

—Después, siempre quiero quitarte los pantalones. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero tus muslos es algo que me vuelve loco. No sé si es su forma, o que cuando subo mis manos por ellos, termino agarrando tu perfecto trasero. Pero me encantan.

Dicho y hecho; para este momento, Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Era eso, o dejarse caer. Así que optó por lo primero.

—Ahora, te siento en mis manos como mantequilla. Como si fuesen mis manos las que van moldeando tu cuerpo en vez de al contrario, como si ellas fuesen las que hacen las formas. Pero te conozco tan bien —suspiró—, conozco tan bien cada pequeño detalle que si tuviese que hacerlo, podría crear otro Draco exactamente igual en arcilla.

Harry supo que lo estaba haciendo bien desde el momento en el que Draco dejó escapar un gemido grave sobre su oído.

—Lo que quiero hacerte ahora es tumbarte sobre la cama —susurró haciendo que el rubio lo obedeciese sin rechistar—, y después, por supuesto, besarte ahora que puedo hacerlo con total acceso. Sé que si lo hago tras la oreja sollozas un poco y sé que si haces eso, solo provocas que quiera hacerlo aún más. Que quiera lamer con fuerza y arrancarte aún más gemidos. Eso es lo que tienes que entender. Ya sé que voy a encontrar ahí y a por ello vengo.

“Ahora, me encanta bajar por tu cuello, porque para este punto, ya estás totalmente vencido. Me dejas hacer lo que quiera y eso es algo que me hace sentir como si tuviese una bomba a punto de estallar dentro de mi estómago. Me hace sentir sin límites, como si pudiese volar y pasar el cielo e ir más allá. Normalmente, ahora, tus manos se enredan en mi pelo y suelo pensar que para no gustarte, lo aprietas demasiado. Que siempre te quejas de que no te gusta, pero sé que lo dices para fastidiarme un poco.”

“Luego sigo bajando por tu estómago. Y vuelvo a encontrarme con la cicatriz de nuevo y vuelvo a besarla y adorarla. Pero sigo hacia abajo. Porque si lo hago, encuentro algo que me va a fascinar. Al llegar siempre entierro mi nariz y te huelo porque lo adoro. Es una mezcla de sensaciones entre piel suave y tierna y la dureza por otro lado.”

Draco se tuvo que agarrar las sábanas con fuerza cuando la lengua de Harry la atravesó de la base hasta la punta.

—¿Lo ves?, no puedo resistirme. A veces pienso que me faltan miembros, que con mi lengua y mis manos no tengo suficiente para abarcar todo lo que me gustaría hacerte. Así que por un tiempo voy a callarme y a dedicarme a lo que estoy haciendo.

Por supuesto, el slytherin no protestó. Ni siquiera se lo planteó. Empezó a comprender lo que Harry quería decirle. Porque él también lo estuvo experimentando. Lo notó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que aunque Harry hacía algo que comúnmente practicaba, su estómago se ponía del revés igualmente.

—Aunque ahora tenga la lengua un poco cansada —dijo al volver de abajo— en mi camino de vuelta me encanta volver a besar todo cuanto puedo, aunque creas que ya lo tengo aborrecido, para mí la sensación es que nunca tendré tiempo suficiente para besar cada parte, para hacerlo todas las veces que me gustaría.

“Y entonces, aunque pretendo que quiero seguir ocupándome de todo, lo que realmente deseo es estar dentro de ti. Mientras te preparo (no sé si te pasará lo mismo conmigo), lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quiero estar dentro ya. Pero ya. Sin perder un solo minuto más. Que da igual si me quedan cien informes. O si dejé la sartén en el fuego. En este momento no hay nada más. Nadie más. Todo alrededor desaparece. Se vuelve totalmente invisible. Y cuando estoy sobre ti y te miro a los ojos entonces es como si tu rostro fuese una cosa de otro planeta. Como si fuese el único con la suerte de poder contar con algo tan extraordinario e único.”

Cuando Harry dejó de hablar justo después, Draco terminó de entenderlo todo. Porque él también lo sintió. Al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo que sentía cada vez, pero era como una droga, algo que aunque había experimentado muchas veces, quería seguir sintiéndo una y otra vez. Ya sabía cuál era el problema. El problema era que cuando lo pensaba en frío, no podía recordar esa sensación tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando hacía su patronus podía pensar en algo tan intenso como aquello. Era algo que solo podía experimentar en ese instante. Nada que pudiera decir o recordar podía acercarse ni de lejos. Era algo que se derramaba dentro de él en su pecho y llegaba a cada punto de su piel. Tan cálido y tan intenso que aunque dentro de un minuto quisiese volver a explicarlo, no le sería posible. Lo único que le quedaba entonces, era hacerlo una y otra vez para poder volver a vivirlo cuantas veces pudiera.

—Te has quedado muy callado todo el rato —lo despertó del letargo Harry.

—Me has dejado sin palabras.

—Pues vaya, voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo.

—Ya lo haces —respondió con una sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ponerme ese uniforme?

—No, quiero que te tumbes aquí y te calles un rato hasta que sean las doce y cumpla los treinta y cinco.

—¿Estás seguro? Aún queda más de una hora, va a ser mucho rato.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Pero aún son las diez y media.

—Harry, ¿no crees que has hablado ya demasiado por hoy?

—Está bien. Lo próximo que diga será “Feliz cumpleaños Draco” dentro de una hora y media.

—Merlín te oiga.

Como cabía esperar, a los cinco minutos Harry ha vuelto a abrir la boca. Para decirle alguna tontería. O para preguntarle si puede acercarle el vaso de agua de la mesita. Harry siempre está hablando, pero aunque a veces se queje como un cascarrabias, le encanta. Porque sabe ponerle nombre a todo sin miedo. Sin vergüenza y sin temor o dudas. No hay nada que lo consuele o lo tranquilice más que esas palabras. Solo confía en las suyas y sabe que cuando Harry dice “todo irá bien” es porque de verdad todo va a ir bien. Aunque la desconfianza de estar más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, sobrevuele su cabeza como un cuervo que observa la carroña. Porque los hechizos que despejan su mente los hace el mago más poderoso del mundo y no requieren varita. 


End file.
